Solo un juego
by tokubetsuna
Summary: Ichigo cumple 18 años y Riruka va a su fiesta de cumpleaños, ¿Qué ocurre ahí? IchiXRiru


Solo un juego

Desde el primer día pensé que era un chico muy guapo, además era muy exótico ya que tenía su cabello color naranjo, ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Naranjo! Pero aún así amaba sus ojos; eran cautivadores, cada vez que lo veía su mirada me hipnotizaba y su voz… Awww, tiene una voz muy sexy ¡Por Dios que guapo y sexy es! Lo único malo que tiene es que es un prostituto y además tiene dueña, ¡Cómo diablos tiene dueña y es mujeriego a la vez! Necesito que alguien me lo explique, estúpido niño Rukia, si, ella es su dueña, la señorita shinigami Kuchiki Rukia, Ichigo me ha hablado mucho de ella, de cómo se conocieron y de cómo se despidieron, ¡Me lo ha dicho millones de veces! Hoy es su cumpleaños número 18 y me ha invitado a su casa, ¡Kyaa! Le diré "Feliz cumpleaños" con un regalo en mis manos y el dirá "Gracias, Riruka" y me tomara de la cintura, apegara su cuerpo con el mío mientras mis manos suben hacia sus mejillas para luego… El me bese y todos los invitados nos queden mirando…

¿Riruka? Todos nos fuimos, vete ya – Dijo Yukio sacándome de mis pensamientos

¿Qué hora es? – Pregunté

Las 17:15 ¿Por qué? – Dijo

¡Llegaré tarde! NOOO – Grité mientras iba corriendo hacia la casa de Ichigo

Para peor, comenzó a llover, pero no de esa lluvia calmada sino que la fuerte, todo lo malo me pasaba a mí, tal vez el destino no quería que vaya, yo corría entre toda la lluvia; estaba empapada, mi vestido estaba todo mojado y a mis piernas le comenzaban a llegar lluvia, ¡Por qué me pasa esto a mí!

Buenas tardes – Dije cuando llegué a su casa y me abrió un señor

Ichigo, ¿Es ella tu novia? – Preguntó el señor

Oh, Riruka – Dijo Ichigo mientras aparecía detrás del señor

F- Feliz Cumpleaños – Dije mientras el señor se iba y en mis mejillas empezaba a parecer un leve sonrojo

Gracias, Riruka – Dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos

Aquí esta tu regalo – Dije pasándole una bolsa

¿Me regalas tu mano? – Preguntó Ichigo mientras miré que no sujetaba nada

¡Maldición! Lo siento Ichigo, dejé tu regalo en mi casa – Dije

Entonces… mi regalo me lo darás mañana, pero yo lo quiero hoy, Riruka, ¿Puedes darme una previa a tu regalo? – Me preguntó Ichigo

E-Esta bien – Dije sin saber que significaba.

El me tomo de la mano y el señor al vernos así gritó un nombre, pero no lo recuerdo muy bien, Ichigo me llevo a su habitación y me miro con una cara seductora, creo que sacó su lado prostituto.

Sabes Riruka, tengo a una zorra y a una gatita, ellas son Inoue y Rukia, tal vez ya sepas quien es la zorra, en fin, me falta una conejita, ¿Quieres serla? – Dijo acercándose

N- No lo sé, Ichigo – Respondí mientras él me tiro a la cama

Vamos, acepta – Dijo tocándome una pierna

Esta bien – Dije

En esa cama Ichigo me hizo suya, tal vez solo fui otra chica más que cayó en sus juegos, creo que solo acepte porque quería ser suya, otra más de la larga lista, mi cuerpo estaba calentito y desnudo al igual que el de Ichigo, se sintió hermoso a pesar de que lo hizo sin sentimiento alguno.

_**Al otro día en el Xcution **_*O*…

Hey Riruka, ¿Y mi regalo? – Me preguntó Ichigo

¿Acaso no te bastó con lo que mi hicist – Alcancé a decir

¿Kurosaki te hizo algo, Riruka? – Preguntó Tsukishima mientras miraba a Ichigo

¿El? ¡Ja! No puede ni tocar a una chica y me hizo algo, ¿Cómo se te ocurren tantas tonterías? – Dije mientras golpeaba a Ichigo y a la vez me reía

No le hice nada – Aclaró Ichigo

Vamos, Ichigo – Dije tomándolo del brazo para ir rumbo a mi casa

El cielo estaba soleado, mi casa se veía muy iluminada y cuando Ichigo entró miró asombrado la sala, estaba un poco desordenado por dibujos, juguetes caídos, entre otros, pero ¡Era normal!

Yo avancé para ir a buscar su regalo, pero él me detuvo haciendo que me acerque a su cuerpo, me empujo hacia su pecho y mi corazón latió rápidamente por estar tan cerca de Ichigo

Conejita, toma esto – Me dijo pasándome su mochila

¿Q-Qué es? – Pregunté separándome

Un traje de conejita, colócatelo – Dijo haciéndome pensar "Ya me parecía extraño que llevara una mochila"

Esta bien – Dije

Al colocarme el traje estaba muy mal, ¡Por Dios que mostraba mucho! Realmente Ichigo había sacado su lado prostituto

Te ves hermosa – Dijo tocándome

G-Gracias – Dije mientras me colocaba las orejas de coneja

En ese momento fuimos a la sala y otra vez fui parte de su harem, se completamente que solo soy un juego, pero… ¡No importa! Solo quiero estar con mi Ichigo Kurosaki; el chico prostituto de cabello naranja y con una voz MUUY sexy, además debo recalcar que es guapo; con un cuerpo perfectamente tonificado y con una personalidad horrible, por algo siempre tiene su ceño fruncido.

Me gusta todo de ti, Ichigo – Dije mientras el tocaba mi cintura desnuda

Me gusta tu cuerpo, Riruka – Dijo cuando yo le tocaba su pecho desnudo

Desde ese día nos hemos hecho muy unidos, creo que ahora llegamos a ser amigos, pero… si el fuera mi amigo no me daría besos ni menos me desnudaría, eso no se llama amistad, su nombre es… amor, pero el amor es para niños, lo de nosotros es solo un juego.

Fin

_**Gracias por haber leído ^^**_


End file.
